


A Thoughtful Gift

by That_Guy_Morg



Series: Les Jacobs’ Adventures in Lower Manhattan [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Gen, Honestly all the Manhattan Newsies are Les’ older brothers, I’d die for Les Jacobs, Jewish Characters, OCs are minor and don’t matter, OOC (maybe), Older Brothers, One-Shot, brotherly relationships, he’s lowkey a sweetheart, younger brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_Morg/pseuds/That_Guy_Morg
Summary: Les Jacobs is a proudly Jewish boy of Manhattan. He has never celebrated Christmas or given/received a Christmas present. A year after the strike, Manhattan’s lodging holds a Christmas party for the Newsies of lower Manhattan. Les had made a plan to give Jack a present, but the fear of Jack not approving is eating him alive.
Series: Les Jacobs’ Adventures in Lower Manhattan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Thoughtful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Les content and I’m here to provide

**December 24th, 1900**

The strike had been over for a year and sometime now and things had been far more relaxed, to say the very least. Well, Les couldn’t say much about what the Newsies were like before the Strike, considering he didn’t know them before that. In comparison to the hecticness of the Strike, however, the past year has been calm and enjoyable.

School had ended for the Christmas break, leaving Les with two whole weeks of selling and no homework. Most kids were assigned homework over the break to make up for lost assignments. Les, thankfully, wasn’t one of them. As much as he didn’t like it, Les was good at school. He was good with assignments, listening, and being on time. The only thing that could distract him was his restlessness.

Speaking of the youngest Jacobs sibling, he was sitting at the dinner table in deep focus on the blank paper in front of him. His pencil was tucked between his fingers as he carefully drew out the lines of the familiar face of Jack Kelly. 

Beside him was the Newspaper that had a picture of them during the strike. He remembered Jack saying that a picture to reference off of while drawing. Boy, Jack couldn’t have been more right. Even though he knew what Jack’s face looked like, he never would have gotten the small details in without the Newspaper.

“Les…?” the familiar voice of Davey questioned from behind him, making his shoulders jolt up in surprise. Les snapped his head back to see his older brother looking him up and down in confusion, decked out in his thin pyjamas. “What are you doing up? It’s late and we gotta sell tomorrow.”

“M’workin’ on somethin’...” Les explained softly, rubbing his dark eye tiredly as he stifled a yawn. “Jus’ go back to bed, Davey. I’ll be there in a lil’ bit.”

Davey’s lips curled into his usual uptight, tight expression as he made his way over to his younger brother. “C’mon Les, this isn’t a good habit to get into. You’re too late to be staying up late to work on something— by the way, what in the world could you be working on? You’re done with all your school work.”

“S’not for school…” Les mumbled, moving to sketch Jack’s hair on the page. “An’ I don’t got any more time to do it. S’Christmas Eve, Davey.”

“Les, we’re Jewish. We don’t-“ Davey began before being interrupted.

“S’for Jack.” Les mumbled, feeling the tip of his ears get hot in embarrassment as he once again had to think about what he was doing. Les wasn’t dumb. He knew that he was younger than all of the other guys. After the strike, Les had began maturing and becoming more aware. While he never truly lost his hyperactive charm, he had began to get himself into the mindset that the older guys thought he was a nuisance to them so he began piping up less to avoid embarrassment.

Davey quirked a brow curiously, but his face soon melted into a look that was undoubtedly fond. But honestly, how could he not? Davey peered over Les’ shoulder and managed to smile wider. Now, it was no work of Jack Kelly’s, but it was impressive. Les took what he saw of the human face and added his own spin on the proportions, making it his own. In Davey’s eyes, the gift was perfect and there was no doubt Jack would adore it.

“That’s amazing, Les.” Davey praised, placing two firm hands on his shoulders as he continued to gaze at the page in awe. “Where’d you learn to draw like that…?”

Les pursed his lips in embarrassment, covering the portrait with his arm as he refused to make eye contact. “S’nothin’...” he mumbled under his breath.

Davey laughed softly. “My god, you’re turning into Jack…” he teased gently. “Here’s what I’ll do since it’s late and I want you to get some sleep: I’ll go and get you an envelope so you can fold it up and put it in. You can stamp and sign it, then we’re going to bed. Okay?” Davey explained earning a thumbs up from Les.

Davey made his way to the cupboard, reaching up and shuffling around to find a white envelope and a stamp for the top corner. Maybe it was a little formal for such a simple gift; but Jack meant so much to Les. He was his icon. So Davey wanted to be sure that it would be perfect when Jack would receive it the next day.

When Davey turned around, he saw Les’ head rested against the table and arms around his head. Davey could only assume that he was sleeping. Les usually went to bed early, so Davey didn’t blame him for dozing off.

Davey smiled fondly, gently removing the picture from beneath Les’ head. He took one last look at Les’ work before carefully folding it and sliding it in the envelope. He stuck the stamp in the corner and signed from Les in his best writing. He folded the envelope shut before placing it down on their table.

He looked over at his brother, shaking his shoulder gently in attempt to rouse him with no avail. After a few seconds of trying to coax the young boy awake, Davey just accepted the fact that he’d have to carry Les the short distance to their room. Davey turned Les’ chair, slipping his hands under his thighs and hoisting him up so that his chin was rested against his shoulder.

Les was surprisingly light, Davey noticed. Lighter than he should be. That was something that he needed to work on, Davey pondered as he placed his slumbering brother in their shared bed before crawling in himself, slipping into sweet unconsciousness.

**December 25th, 1900**

The two trotted their way down the sidewalk to the paper house, being sure not to strand far from each other's side. To be sure he wouldn’t lose his brother, Davey had a hand on his shoulder firmly yet comfortingly. Les, however, held the envelope tightly in his hand, yet careful enough to not crumple the material. He had no clue why he was so nervous. It was only Jack.

“Howdy, fellas!” The two heard a voice from behind them. Les turned his head to see Buttons’ kind, bright face that suited him perfectly. “What’re you two doin’ down in this part of town? Ain’t ya’ goin’?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Going-?” Davey enquired, hand sliding down to Les’ back. “Going where? We’re going to get our papers.” He explained, earning a soft chuckle from Buttons.

“We don’t sell on Christmas. No use cause no one wants a pape. Everyone wants a day off with their family, even Pulitzer I guess.” Buttons explained. “But we’re all hangin’ out in the Lodgin’ house and we’re spending the day together. I know you don’t celebrate Christmas, but it’s more of a get-together.”

Davey smiled at him warmly. “We’d love to, wouldn’t we, Les…?” he said looking down at his little brother who nodded happily with a crooked and toothy grin. 

Buttons smiled back, beginning to walk slightly ahead of them. Les decided to walk closer and talk with his friend while Davey enjoyed looking around the calm New York streets.

“Whatcha’ got there, lil’ buddy?” Buttons asked curiously, looking down at the envelope in Les’ hand. Les blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s uh- for Jack…” he mumbled, looking down at the ground. “I drew him.” Les explained, causing Buttons to break out into an even bigger smile.

“That’s amazing, Les. I’m sure Jack will be all over it !!” Buttons encouraged gently as they made their way around the corner and to the ‘Newsboys Lodging House’. Buttons opened the door for them politely, earning two soft ‘thank you’s from the Jacobs brothers.

Inside, some boys were gathered in corners in little groups while others were hanging out on tables and couches. Some were handing out gifts wrapped in newspapers while others just enjoyed each other’s company. However, per-usual, Hopper’s gang was making a lot of noise on the couch.

“Stitch, I told you not to get me anything. I’m Jewish, I don’t do this shit.” Hopper sighed almost guiltily, holding the knitted gloves in his hands. “And honestly, I’m kind of an asshole. I don’t deserve these…”

Prints kicked his shoulder from where he was laying down on the couch, wearing the hat that Stitch had made him. “Shut your fuck up, you deviled egg of a man and say thank you.” Prints huffed, earning a slap in the head.

Les smiled slightly at the comeback, walking around with Davey in hopes to find Jack. Les was trying to ignore the anxious clenching of his stomach at the thought of giving Jack a present. What if he didn’t like it? What if he thought he was bad at drawing? All the thoughts swirling around in his mind made him so distracted that he bumped into someone’s back.

“Sorry…” Les mumbled, looking up to see Jack turn around with a wide smile.

“Ya’ don’t gotta apologise, Les. Glad ya’ bumped into me.” Jack reassured, patting his back comfortingly before giving him a side-hug. “Glad you’se showed up. Merry Chr- er- Happy holidays…?” Jack hesitates slightly.

“You can say Christmas, Jack. I won’t go into anaphylactic shock.” Davey jested softly, earning a playful punch in the arm and a side hug. Davey reciprocates almost immediately as the two began to talk. Les looked down at the envelope. Why was he so nervous? It was just Jack. 

“Jack, before you go into your long spiels again, Les has something for you that, personally, I think you’ll love.” Davey said gesturing down to the boy holding the envelope. Jack looked down, grinning as Les held out the envelope for him.

“Aw Geez, Les. Ya’ really shouldn’t have.” Jack sighed with a smile, taking the envelope and opening it with his thumb to remove the folded drawing.

“Look, I just-“ Les began as Jack unfolded the drawing An’s gazed down at it. “-I know how good you are with drawing people and I didn’t think any of the guys here drew you very much so…” he mumbled, looking up at him as Jack’s mouth hung open slightly.

He awaited the sour, condescending smile. He awaited the dry compliments laced with disappointment. But they never came. No, instead Jack’s face absolutely lit up with glee. A smile curled on his lips and his eyebrows raised.

“Holy cow, kid !!” He all but laughed in amazement. “This is so good, I love how you did the eyes; you’ll have to show me how you did it sometime.” He praised, causing Les’ stomach and chest to fill up with proud butterflies.

If Les wasn’t mistaken, he was almost sure that he saw a tear prickling in the corner of Jack’s eye as he stared down at the paper. Jack swiftly swooped Les off his feet in a tight embrace. “You’se so talented, kid. Thank you, I love it.” Jack assured, holding his body off the ground and up to his chest. Les cracked a wide smile, hugging him back around the shoulders.

“You’re welcome, Cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Lovely people !! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a Kudos.   
> Constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments :)


End file.
